


Sink Into Me

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Biting, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The thing about art school is, Clary knows with absolute certainty that she isn't the only person sleeping with a person way older than herself.But, unless she's somehow missed something, unless there's something Camille isn't telling her (which is, admittedly, an entirely plausible possibility), she's fairly certain that she's the only one at her school that's sleeping with a vampire.





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for Femslash February, for day 5 of the Shadowhunters Rarepair Network Valentines Challenge, where the prompt was 'different first meeting', and for the prompt 'biting to stay quiet' from [this](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/170288406393/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during) list.
> 
> title borrowed from [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryWV7LsF-ps) by Taking Back Sunday.

The thing about art school is, Clary knows with absolute certainty that she isn't the only person sleeping with a person way older than herself. 

But, unless she's somehow missed something, unless there's something Camille isn't telling her (which is, admittedly, an entirely plausible possibility), she's fairly certain that she's the only one at her school that's sleeping with a vampire. 

The sun went down about twenty-five minutes ago, and almost as soon as the last ray had disappeared from the sky, had stopped reflecting off the thousands upon thousands of glass panes covering the nearby skyscrapers, Camille had appeared at Clary's bedroom door, leaning casually against the frame, looking more like she was going out to a fancy nightclub than sneaking into a college dorm for a few hours, dressed to the nines in a ruby red lace dress and stilettos that looked sharp enough to double as a weapon. Thankfully, she'd carefully stepped out of the heels before she closed the door and crossed the tiny room; the last thing Clary wants to explain when she moves out is why there are small, circular holes dotting her mattress like cigarette burns. 

(She already has enough to explain, given the tiny flecks of blood that she hasn't been able to scrub away from the wall by her head.)

Per usual, Camille hadn't bothered with much small talk. She'd sat down on the edge of the bed, asked Clary how her day was, and impressively managed to wait a whole ten seconds for Clary to answer before she simply pushed her back against the mattress, slid on top of her fast enough that Clary only registered the movement as a blur, and started kissing her. 

And really, she hasn't stopped kissing her since. She's just moved to various different parts, to her neck and collarbone and stomach, with her latest stop being Clary's thighs. 

The dorm walls are almost pathetically thin; Clary has heard more than her fair share of gasps and moans coming from her neighbor, and she's tried her best over the last semester not to make too much noise. But that's a lot easier said than done when Camille's pointed nails are digging into the thin skin near the curve of her knees, when her viciously sharp fangs are gently scraping up the inside of her thighs. After an agonizingly long series of moments, she nips a little harder, and Clary gasps and spreads her legs wider, curls her toes against the mattress. 

"We have to be quiet," she says through parted lips, anchoring her fingers in Camille's long, luxuriously soft hair. On cue, something thuds against the wall beside her head, and she hears her neighbor laughing boisterously. "I don't want to get a noise complaint." 

"Darling," Camille purrs. Her voice is smooth as glass, but it's no less dangerous than her fangs. She glances up from between Clary's legs, eyes dark as obsidian, and continues, "I think I can control myself. You should be more concerned about yourself." 

That's all the warning Clary gets before Camille twists her head to the side and sinks the full length of her fangs into Clary's thigh. 

The pain is electric and all-encompassing and absolutely _exquisite_ , and even though Clary bites down on her own finger to try to keep herself quiet as Camille feeds from her, it's too late to take back her initial cry of pleasure. 

(As she predicted, she ends up with a noise complaint registered against her. 

By the time the semester ends, she's up to seven, but she can't quite bring herself to regret the circumstances that led to any of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
